B
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu lagi setelah 7 tahun berpisah. Kyuhyun yang telah berubah banyak, membuat Sungmin sakit hati. Bagaimana dengan kejadian 7 tahun lalu yang memisahkan mereka? YAOI. KYUMIN. HAEHYUK. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**BAD STUDENT**

**Super Junior © God , SM Entertaiment and themselves**

**Bad Student © Me and my friend**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : gaje, abal, ide pasaran. Ini saya buat sama temen saya namanya Syifa Ammalia. Hahahahaha… inget kita buat fic ini dengan smsan…. Buat yang gak suka YAOI gampang kok tinggal klik tanda x buat keluar ^^ no bashing cause I hate. Happy new year everyone.!**

**All couple Super Junior**

**::KyuMin::**

**::EunHae::**

**::YeWook::**

**::HanChul::**

**Dan beberapa couple crack seperti; KiHae, YeMin**

**Cast : **

**Kyuhyun as the bad student**

**Siwon as the kyuhyun's cousin**

**Sungmin as new student**

**Donghae as kyuhyun's best friends**

**Eunhyuk as sungmin's best friend**

**Heechul as captain of polite *apaan nih? -_- maksudnya ketua kedisiplinan***

**Ryeowook as yesung's best friend**

**Yesung as *bahasa inggrisnya murid yang tertindas apa? #plaaak yah pokoknya itulah***

* * *

_**Ketika memori itu, benar-benar datang lagi, dan menghantuimu. Ketika kenangan buruk itu datang dan menghantui pikiranmu. Jangan harap kau dapat mengambil memori itu lagi. Karena aku, sudah berubah. Aku bukanlah aku yang dulu**_

* * *

Pagi di Seoul hari ini benar-benar mendung. Membuat semua orang yang seharusnya beraktifitas jadi benar-benar malas melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan pagi itu. Jalanan masih sepi, mungkin karena faktor yang disebutkan di atas. Hanya mobil-mobil yang beralalu lintas dengan tertib.

Tapi, hal ini sangat bertentangan dengan seorang pemuda SMA yang sedang berjalan kearah sekolahnya di Seoul. Sepertinya cuaca pagi ini berlawanan dengan hati pemuda manis ini. Cuaca mendung bukan hambatan untuknya untuk bergembira pagi ini.

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Namja manis berseragam SMA Paran High School. Wajahnya berseri-seri, membuat wajahnya yang manis bertambah imut. Ia memandang sekolahnya yang baru, di Seoul ini. Karena ada masalah yang melibatkan keluarganya yang sederhana, pemuda manis ini harus pindah dari Mokpo ke Seoul. Ia memandangi sekolah barunya dengan semangat. Dia terseyum

"Haaah semoga aku akan beruntung! Hwaiting!" ucapnya semangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Sungmin berjalan pelan masuk ke sekolahnya, tetapi ada hal yang ganjil. Semua orang memandang Sungmin. Seolah ada hal aneh yang melekat pada tubuh mungil Sungmin. Lebih anehnya lagi, semua orang mundur ketika Sungmin masuk. Sungmin hanya melihat heran kearah siswa siswi. Tiba-tiba, segerombolan—tidak, 3 orang pemuda datang dengan langkahnya yang kasar. Tak ada satupun siswa yang sanggup menatap 3 anak tadi, kecuali Sungmin. Sungmin juga heran kenapa ia dipandangi begitu intens oleh pemuda—yang ditengah.

"Cih, kau anak baru?" kata pemuda yang di tengah dengan kasarnya menendang kaki Sungmin. Sungmin yang belum mengerti keaadan hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa ini?

"Iya, Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia anak baru, tingkat 3" kata seorang lagi menimpali temannya yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu, kau mau jadikan dia incaran baru? Kau sudah ada si big head itu…" kata seorang lagi, yang—paling tampan.

"Heh, incaran baru? Boleh lah. Aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan si kepala besar itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak tahu apa-apa semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini, Kyuhyun? Kenapa namanya serasa familiar di telingan Sungmin? Siapa bocah ini?

"Heh, dasar. Ya sudah nanti saja kuurusi dia," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menabrak bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang terjengkal kebelakang hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Ya! Siapa kau! Tidak sopan kau padaku yang lebih tua! Yaa!" teriak Sungmin yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun and the gang. Tiba-tiba segerombolan siswa datang mengerubungi Sungmin.

"Hey… kau tidak apa anak baru, biar aku bantu kau bangun…" ucap salah satu siswa.

"Eh terima kasih…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau terlibat masalah dengan si Kyuhyun itu? Aduuuh aku tak yakin hidupmu di sekolah ini akan tenang.." kata seorang siswa sambil menatap Sungmin cemas.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Dia… ketua gang nakal di sekolah ini. Dia seharusnya baru tahun pertama, tapi karena kepintarannya dengan IQ nya yang tinggi, dia diaksel kan oleh para guru ke tahun ke tiga…." Ucap seorang siswa setengah berbisik. Sungmin mendengarkan nya dengan seksama.

"i-iya… oppa sebaiknya jangan terlibat masalah yang serius dengannya. Oke?" kata seorang siswi sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Ne, arraseo, gomawo, yorobeun!" ucap Sungmin semangat yang membuat siswa siswi bernapas lega.

* * *

Kyuhyun yang masih agak terbawa emosi dengan Sungmin tadi. Sebenarnya dia dengar Sungmin meneriakinya, tetapi dia acuh saja. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berjalan kearah kelas mereka. Kyuhyun kelas 3-A, sedangkan 2 temannya, yang diketahui bernama Donghae dan Siwon itu kelas 3-B. mereka berjalan kearah tangga menuju kelas mereka.

"Cih, manusia kelinci itu menarik juga, meningatku pada seseorang.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya diatas. Siwon dan Donghae hanya saling berpandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Donghae sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Donghae, dan tersenyum licik.

"Hahahahaha dasar. Sudahlah ikan jangan terlalu berisik" kata Kyuhyun santai sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Tiba-tiba, seorang siswa berlari kearah tangga yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun the gank. Celakanya lagi, si sisiwa tak melihat ada Donghae di depannya, dan menabraknya sampai dua-duanya terjengkal.

"Ma-mafkan a—ku" kata pemuda itu sambil menoleh sekilas, melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah—ketakutan.

"Ma-mafkan aku," katanya sambil berdiri dan menatap Donghae dengan menyesal. Donghae hanya menatap sekilas dan membuang muka.

"Hn," jawab Donghae sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Heh, si Monyet itu lagi, eh?" Kata Kyuhyun mengejek. Dia berikan cibiran terjeleknya ke muka Donghae.

"Diam. Aku sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi padanya. Sudahlah," kata Donghae sambil menatap sinis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah tambah nyengir evil.

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah," racaunya sambil berjalan ke kelasnya, **3-A**.

Saat tiba di lorong kelas 3, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat dua sahabatnya itu berhenti juga karena dialah yang didepan.

"Kenapa Kyu—aah aku tahu," kata Donghae sambil nyengir. Siwon hanya menggelenggkan kepalanya melihat tingah laku Kyuhyun, adik sepupunya itu.

"Heh… bertemu lagi dengan si gigi kelinci itu. Hahaha" tawanya aneh dan hanya ngeri mendengar temannya seperti setan mencari incaran.

"Hm, kita perhatikan saja dia, sampai dia melihat kearah sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuh nya ke tembok lorong. Membuat siswa siswi yang lalu lalang tak ada yang berani menatapnya di tembok itu.

Oke kembali ke Sungmin.

"K-kenapa mereka memperhatikanku? Apa yang salah denganku sih?" katanya pada diri sendiri. dia yang sedang berdiri di lorong dekat madding itu heran. Diamatinya dirinya sampai menegetahui apa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang bingung dengan tingkah laku orang yang menabraknya tadi—mungkin barusan.

"Hey bodoh!"Bentak Kyuhyun keras seraya berjalan menghadap Sungmin.

"Kau itu anak baru kan?" sergah Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin seolah ingin membunuhnya. Sungmin yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu langsung balas menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Heh, anak baru? Kenapa tidak memberi salam? Sombong sekali," kata Donghae sambil ikutan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Hey..Kalian, sudahlah" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kemudian, dia tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin imnida," senyumnya sambil memberi tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Tiba-tiba, disaat atmosfir dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak enak, datang seorang pemuda yang manis dengan membawa sebuah kantong makanan yang besar. Sungmin heran, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"M-maaf, ini makannya… ma-maaf menu..ng..menunggu lama" ucap nya dengan suara tersendat ketakutan

"Heh kau? Kepala besar! Sini makananku!" rebut Kyuhyun kasar sampai membuat semua orang di dekatnya takut.

"Kalau pesanan kami meleset sedikit, jangan harap kau bisa pulang cepat sore ini!" seru Donghae sambil menendang kaki si kepala besar—Yesung.

"Sudahlah! Kyuhyun, hentikan tindakanmu! Dongahe kau juga!" seru Siwon pada dua orang yang sedang membully Yesung.

"M-maafkan aku Sungmin ssi, salam kenal. Aku kakak sepupunya Kyuhyun.." senyum Siwon sambil menatap Sugmin. Yesung hanya menunduk dan menghela napas pelan.

"KAU! Ya! Lancang sekali kau memperlakukan senior seperti dia!" seru Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon dan Donghae kaget, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Tidak tahu sopan santun! Dan ehm… eh salam kenal Siwon ssi. Dan salam kenal, hmm.. kepala besar? salam kenal, Sungmin imnida"

Yesung kaget. Dia terkejut, ada yang mau menyapanya selain Ryeowook dan Hyukkie.

Yesung tersenyum malu. Dia membungkukkan badan pada Sungmin. Tapi keadaan langsung berubah ketika Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan mendekati Sungmin. Sepertinya ia marah sekali karena ucapan Sungmin padanya.

"YA! GIGI KELINCI! Kau tak tahu siapa aku hah? Aku ini kepala geng terbesar di sekolah ini! Dan kau Siwon hyung! Berhentilah bersikap sok ramah, aku muak denganmu!" seru Kyuhyun kencang.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah. Jangan begini terus… kau harus berubah Kyu. Dan Yesung hyung, terima kasih banyak, kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Siwon dingin sambil menghela napas. Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah ke arah Siwon.

"Gomawoyo…. Dan aku, Yesung. Bukan kepala besar.." ucapnya sambil setengah berlari kea rah Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum kearah menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Sungmin menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun

"Apa kau tahu? Diatas langit masih ada langit? Tingkah memuakanmu ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu." Sungmin tetap menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kasar.

"Hah,orang yang kau kenal pastilah samakanku dengan sampah itu! Dan kau sampah menjijikan enyah kau dari hadapanku! Dan Siwon berhentilah membela kaum sampah seperti mereka!"Cemooh Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan kesal.

"Sampah? Sampah? Hah? Aku mungkin memang sampah karna aku miskin! Tapi kau? Kau lah SAMPAH menindas orang yang lemah! JERK BOY!*seharusnyakatainidisensor*" Umpat Sungmin penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata.

bergegas berjalan penuh dalam otak pintarnya itu sedang meracik cara agar bisa melampiaskan emosinya. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun sebal. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kesan pertamanya pada sekolah ini jadi buruk gara-gara bocah itu.

"KRRIIINGG"

"Ah… sudah bel masuk. Masuklah ke kelasmu Sungmin ssi.." kata Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan cowok bernama Donghae itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti Siwon. Hanya Sungmin yang masih berdiri di lorong kelas. Celaka! Dia lupa menanyakan dia kelas 3 apa!

"E-eh bagaimana ini? Sudah masuk lagi.." umpatnya sambil berlari ke ruang guru. Dai langsung to the point saja menanyakan ia kelas berapa. Ternyata dia kelas **3-A**. Ups… sepertinya bakal ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dikelas itu.

* * *

Sore telah menjemput langit Seoul hari itu. Tak lupa dengan anugrah Tuhan, yaitu hujan yang sangat lebat. Para siswa di Paran high school merapikan semua perlatan sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumahnya. Tak terkecuali pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin, dia juga sedang mempersiapkan diri— bukan untuk pulang. Di mukanya terdapat raut kebingungan. Dia menatap keseluruh penjuru kawan .

Entah difikirannya ada satu .Ini benar-benar melangkah dengan penuh emosi. Ia mencari ke seluruh sekolah. Nihil. Dia berlari cepat menuju markas Kyuhyun and the gank.

"HEY KALIANN!"Teriak Sungmin sambil membanting pintu kelasnya kencang.

Siwon dan Donghae terperanjat terkejut dan menoleh kearah tersenyum mendekati Sungmin.

"Ah… Sungmin ssi…." Kata Siwon sambil membungkuk tanda hormat. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ada apa Sungmin ssi? Ada yang mengganggumu? Apa Kyuhyun mengganggumu lagi? Kata Siwon menyelidik. Ada raut kecemasan di muka Sungmin yang membuatnya yakin atas analisisnya.

"Y-Yesung hyung tidak ada dimanapun,begitu pula dengan Kyu!" ucapnya dengan muka panik. Wajar, soalnya Sungmin berada sekelas dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Begitu mengetahui kebenaran itu tadi pagi, membuatnya emosi sampai sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sekelas dengan pembuat onar paling mengerikan di sekolahnya!

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku juga tak melihat Kyuhyun ada di kelasnya… soalnya kami dikelas yang berbeda" sahut Siwon.

"Hn, silahkan urusi masalah kalian, aku pulang," Donghae berbalik berjalan kearah tangga untuk turun, ke lapangan sekolah.

"Siwon, aku kerumah mu nanti, bilang Kyu." Ucapnya tak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dari arah kelas **3-B** datang dengan berlari dan berteriak.

"Siwon! Yesung hyung mengilang! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menggang—unya…." Si pemuda menghentikan langkah dan ucapannya ketika melihat Sungmin. Dia lama menatap Sungmin, lalu memutar memori yang tertinggal sedikit tentang Sungmin. Tak berapa lama kemudaia, ia langsung berteriak

"MINNIE HYUNG!" teriaknya begitu mengingat siapa sosok manis yang ada di depannya itu. Sungmin yang kaget juga ikut berteriak

"Hyukkie! Lama sudah tak bertemu! Kau sudah tinggi! XD" seru Sungmin sambil menghampiri pemuda bernama Hyukkie, atau Eunhyuk itu. Mereka berpelukan bagai kawan lama yang tak berjumpa! *memang iya kawan lama yang tak bejumpa! Author bedon juga dah ini*

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin rindu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti saja Hyukkie. Sekarang… Yesung hyung menghilang," kata Sungmin sambil menatap kearah kelasnya, **3-A**

"Hee? Kau kenal Yesung hyung? Bukankah kau baru masuk tadi pagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Jarang ada yang mau mengenal Yesung, apalagi sampai menghawatirkan nya sejauh ini.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya. Tadi pagi aku dan dia bertemu, yah bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan," kata Sungmin sambil melirik Siwon dan Donghae.

Bagaimana dengan Donghae sekarang? Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau pulang?

Oh, mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk, sepertinya niat pemuda ini untuk pulang duluan jadi terhalang. Lihatlah sekarang Donghae balik lagi dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Donghae yah, kau tak jadi pulang?" kata Siwon heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ani. Aku kira ini menarik, kekeke" cengirnya yang membuat salah satu dari mereka salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, kita cari perlahan. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bersamanya sekarang," kata Siwon sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga untuk mencari Yesung dan Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh teman-temannya, termasuk Sungmin. Sungmin juga tak mengerti bagaimana dia yang siswa baru sepertinya bisa terlibat masalah seperti ini di sekolah barunya? Entahlah, dia tak meributkan itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara menyelamatkan teman barunya itu!

* * *

Lorong belakang sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara samar-samar di dalam gudang sekolah. Hari yang kian surut, membuat lorong sepi itu sudah tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada suara samar-samar terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Di gudang itulah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada. Dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian.

"Heh… kepala besar, lihat aku," Kyuhyun mencengram dagu Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa diam. Tak berani melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti ingin membunuhnya—menurut Yesung sekarang. Keringat dinginnya turun.

"Berani-beraninya kau, kabur hanya karena Siwon. Heh, sudah ku bilang, tak ada hubungan mu dengannya. Dasar, orang-orang bodoh memang susah diajak bicara," kekeh Kyuhyun sambil menjauh dari Yesung dan mengambil tongkat bisbol dari gudang itu.

"Kyu.. a-apa yang mau kau lakukan…" seru Yesung sambil tetap di posisinya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya. Sudah cukup ia menerima kekerasan dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membencinya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah bebuat jahat pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mencoba bersabar. Tapi… lama-lama ia merasa sangat tertekan dengan keadaan sekarang. Tak ada satupun murid yang mau menegurnya, karena reputasinya yang hancur karena Kyuhyun. Ia dikeluarkan dari klub seni gara-gara fitnah Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan apa salahnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi keberanian itu pernah muncul. Yang ada hanya ketakutan yang melandanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya seolah dia akan mati pada tangan Kyuhyun sore ini.

"K-Kyuhyun… aku ingin menanyakan ini, apa salah ku padamu Kyu? K-kenapa kau begitu membenci ku! Seandainya memang ada kesalahanku… aku benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf padamu.." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. Tak tahan lagi ia menaggung semua ini.

"Salahmu? SALAHMU! KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA SALAHMU! KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA! KAUYANG TELAH MEMBUATKU BEGINI! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUAT HIDUPKU HANCUR!" seru Kyuhyun tepat di muka Yesung. Yesung hanya melongo tak berdaya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun barusan yang ditujukan padanya.

"A-apa salahku Kyu?" Tanya Yesung gugup.

"Kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu…. Ya kejadian itu. Itulah yang membuatku seperti ini! Dan ini semu karena kau dan ayahmu!" Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya langsung mengarahkan tongkat itu untuk memukul Yesung. Yesung hanya diam. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kejadian ini akan terjadi.

"BRAAAKK" tiba-tiba pintu gudang terdobrak dengan kerasnya sampai jatuh kebelakang. Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"KYUHYUN! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN YESUNG HYUNG!" teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk teman baiknya itu yang masih dalam keadaan pucat. Shock berat.

Sungmin langsung menampar tangan Kyuhyun sampai tongkat bisbol itu melayang jatuh kebelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Terlihat jelas dimuka Kyuhyun bahwa sebentar lagi air mata akan turun dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungmin menatap benci kearah Kyuhyun.

"Atas dasar apa kau dapat melakukan ini pada temanku! Walau ia teman baruku, walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tak sepantasnya kau berbuat begini!" seru Sungmin. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk dan berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun haru mundur sedikit. Yesung menatap hampa ke Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Lambat laun, tatapan mata yesung menyiratkan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-apa? A-yahku? 7 tahun lalu? " Yesung tersentak. Bagai memori lama yang sudah terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya, kini kian menguak. Merasuki tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya ketakutan. Kejadian mengerikan 7 tahun yang lalu. Sungmin terhenyak. A-apa? Kejadian ini…

"Maaf, apa nama Yesung hyung… Kim JongWoon?" kata Sungmin sambil memperhatikan muka Yesung dengan seksama. Bagai sebuah bilah pisau menusuk ke dalam jantungnya, Sungmin sulit bernapas. Ia mundur dan menutup mulutnya shock.

"KAU! Kau… membuat ku tak bisa hidup! Kau… kau.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Ia tak benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya itu terbuka lagi. Ia menangis. Siwon langsung memeluk adik sepupunya itu dengan rasa pilu. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyunhyun sekarang. Siwon dengan dewasa menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Kyu… sudahlah. Masa lalumu jangan kau ingat lagi… kasihan bibi melihatmu begini Kyu… sudahlah…" Siwon melembutkan gesekan tangannya di pundaj Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu dari kejauhan, langsung berjalan mendekati Yesung yang masih menangis, dengan badan bergetar. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir, membuat Sungmin merasa sangat pilu melihat semua kejadian ini. Dia merasakan luka kecilnya terbuka perlahan. Dan… astaga! Ia benar-benar kaget. Cho Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun. Bocah sahabatnya dari kampung. Sungmin langsung menengok kearah Kyuhyun, dan benar! Dia adalah bocah polos yang ia temui 7 tahun lalu, setelah perpindahannya ke Mokpo. ia merasa sangat bodoh, pantas saja saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun ia rasanya sangat familiar dengan wajah itu. Sungmin juga… sangat familiar dengan wajah Yesung. Itu yang membuatnya seakan mengerti kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi. Sungmin mendekati Yesung, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah hyung… semua ini ada hikmahnya. Berhenti menangis hyung" ucap Sungmin. Eunhyuk ada disebelah Yesung kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. Donghae hanya memperhatikan kejadian ini, seperti seolah-olah dia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Eunhyuk. Lalu kemudian dia menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari tempat itu. Siwon memperhatikan mereka berdua, tapi pikirannya langsung menuju kepada adik sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Bagaimana caranya ia menghiburnya.

Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk menjauhi tempat ini. Rasanya ada berjuta hal yang menghatui Donghae yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap pungung Donghae. Ia mengikuti semua langkahnya, walau tangannya sakit karena genggaman Donghae di tangannya sangat kuat. Donghae membawanya masuk ke kelasnya, 3-B sambil menutup pintu kelasnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas ini, mengingat sekarang sudah sangat sore. Pukul 4.30 sore.

"Hei, Hyukjae aku ingin bicara," Donghae membuka percakapan. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap kearah lain. Tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Apakah… apakah temanmu si kelinci itu mengenal Yesung? Sepertinya mereka dekat. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik. Seakan Eunhyuk tahu semua pertanyaannya.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae masih menatapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

* * *

Sungmin masih mengapit tangan Yesung. Bergetar hebat. Ia sangat bingung harus melakukan apa, dan membela siapa. Tentu dengan egonya yang normal, dia pasti lebih berpihak ke Yesung. Tapi, batinnya yang lain menyerukan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap dua pemuda yang sedang terduduk ini.

Tiba-tiba Yesung melepas genggaman Sungmin, lalu berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menatap Kyuhyun, seakan sekarang ia mengerti, bahwa Kyuhyun memang pantas membencinya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar… menyesal. Ayahku pun sudah meninggal.." ucapnya terbata. Sungmin yang mendengar pengakuan Yesung barusan, langsung lemas kembali. Jadi.. ayanya pun sudah meninggal?

"Berhenti menangis bodoh. Aku muak mendengarmu menangis," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung sedikitpun.

"Maafkan kelancangan adik sepupuku, hyung. Itu sebuah berita duka untukku.." Siwon kemudia membungkuk pada Yesung.

"Ani. Ayah ku meninggal, tepat seminggu setelah kejadian itu Kyu… ibuku pun menjadi sakit karenanya..aku tak tahu, bahwa k-kau… k-kau anak…" Yesung terbata. Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya.

"Diam. Kau tak kusuruh bicara atau menyampaikan infirmasi tentang apapun," ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya menonton saja, mulai merasa bahwa dia juga terlibat dalam kasus ini.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah. Kau tak bisa membalaskan dendam mu pada Yesung hyung, karena dia tidak bersalah," Sungmin berjalan ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau? Memangnya kau terlibat dalam masalah ini? Sok tahu kau dasar orang bodoh, lancang sekali kau ikut campur masalah pribadiku dan dia!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan keluar sambil mengumpat kesal. Siwon menyusulnya, sedangkan Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan langsung berteriak,

"CHO KYUHYUN! EVIL SIALAN! TAK INGATKAH KAU PADA ANGEL MU INI! AKHIRNYA AKU YAKIN BAHWA EVILKU INI ADALAH KAU!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap Sungmin, dan berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"K-kau? Gigi kelinci kau?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia merasa bagaikan luka lama yang sudah terkubur, mulai membekas kembali.

"Yup. You're my beloved evil Kyu. But you changed now. You more than evil," ucapnya sambil menatap remeh kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, seolah mencari, apa ada di tubuh Sungmin yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada sosok manis 7 tahun yang lalu. Anak berumur 10 tahun di kampungnya.

"Minnie hyung? Kau? Lee Sungmin? Kenapa klau ada disini! Kau… kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Ku pikir kau akan berubah. Yah seperti janjimu dulu. Well, ternyata… kau makin parah," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ke jendela lorong. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin, bahwa Sungmin adalah sosok manisnya dulu, cinta pertamanya.

"Minnie hyung… aku mohon. Kau mengerti kan, bagaimana segala seluk beluk kehidupanku, semenjak aku kelas 5 sd?. Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku ketika… ketika kejadian itu…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan. Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa Sungmin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu, 7 tahun lalu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada lorong sekolahnya yang benar-benar sepi. Ia berani bertaruh, kalau di lantai ini hanya ada dia, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Yesung. Dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Entahlah. Sungmin tak terlalu memusingkan urusan mereka berdua. Yang ia pusingkan hanya masalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Ia berjalan kearah Yesung, meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung… bangunlah.." Sungmin membantu Yesung berdiri. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Sungmin hanya menatap datar Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga, meninggalkanku. Aku sangat terpuruk saat itu Minnie hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun ke Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia hanya diam. Ia tak mampu melihat mata Kyuhyun. Yesung memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sudah memanas menahan tangis. Seketika itu juga, tangis Sungmin pecah. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, melepas pegangannya pada Yesung dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah sangat basah dialiri air mata. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Sungmin yang menangis di depannya.

"Aku mengerti! Tapi apa dengan menindas orang kau melampiaskannya! Aku? Aku yang meninggalkanmu? Kau pikir apa aku tidak sakit ketika saat itu kau berlari kearah orang itu dan membandingkan orang itu dengan ku?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah Sungmin sambil mendekapnya. Yesung mundur. Ia hanya memperhatikan dia orang itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ssshh… Minnie hyung. Sudahlah. yang terpenting, aku ada disini ndan kau disisiku. Masalah itu… kau tahu aku sudah benar-benar gila. Aku bahkan sempat mati rasa padamu, Sungmin hyung. Mianhae, aku benar-benar minta maaf…." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bunny min itu. Sungmin merasakan, bahunya basah akan airmata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpaku dibalut pelukan Kyuhyun. Detak jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Kau tahu Kyu, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mendekatimu. Aku tak suka jika kau dekat dengan orang lain. Kau membuatku gila, kau tahu? Tetanggku di Mokpo memberitahuku bahwa kau ada disini dan aku harus mencarimu, sebelum semuanya terlambat…" Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun sangat nyaman dengan ciuman itu.

"Sungmin hyung.. disini aku benar-benar gila. Tak ada yang mencitaiku lagi, seperti dulu. Aku…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahnya Sungmin. Sampai bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibir Sungmin. Ciuman yang hangat. Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, karena Siwon sudah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan ketahuan-guru-maka-tamatlah-riwayat-kalian-berdua.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya Minnie hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis. Sungmin langsung melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bertingkah laku seolah kau mencintaiku sampai mati Kyu, kau sangat menjijikkan," kikik Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, ayo kita pulang," Sungmin menarik tangan Yesung dsan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih berdiri de depan gudang. Sepertinya ini sore yang sangat bersejarah untuk Paran High School.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan kearah rumahnya. Ia bakal siap diomeli ibunya karena pulang selarut ini dihari pertama. Tapi, well ibunya akan kalah kalau melihat wajah Sungmin yang kehujanan. Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang rumahnya sebelum handphone nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

'이 혁재'

Ternyata Eunhyuk menelponnya. Dengan segera ia langsung manganggkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseo? Ne Hyukkie ada apa?"

'_Minnie…. A-aku… hiks hiks A-aku…' _

"Ada apa Hyukkie? Waeyo?"

'tuut tuut tuut'

Teleponnya mati. Percakapan yang hanya beberapa detik itu terhenti. Dan beberapa detik itu rasanya badan Sungmin juga berhenti. Ia menengok ke ponselnya, panggilan Eunhyuk sudah berakhir. Ia merasa bimbang. Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk? Sahabat manis nya itu? Dan beberapa perkiraan muncul di kepala Sungmin sampai yang terburuk.

"Bukankah tadi ia… bersama cowok yang namanya Donghae?" gumam Sungmin. Seingatnya tadi, saat Kyuhyun dan ia di dalam gudang sedang berdebat, ia melihat Donghae menggeret Hyukkie keluar. Lama ia berpikir…. Lama-lama pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"J-jangan-jangan…." Sungmin mulai ngeri membayangkan yang terjadi. Oke, mungkin pikiran Sungmin ini tidak masuk akal. 2 orang anak SMA… sama-sama Namja…

.

**TBC**

**Author's note : Annyeong~ author yang sudah tenggelam ini mulai buat fic kyumin baru~ *gaada yang mau baca* sumpah nih sebenernya ficnya gak murni karya author seorang loh. Ini berdua sama temen author yang namanya SYIFA AMMALIA. Syifa nih bias nya yesung, sama kayak author XD. Makanya entah kerasukan apa kami berdua jadilah fic ini. Big Thanks to Syifa, karena ide gilanya bisa jadi nih fanfic XD.**

**Oke, author segini aja cuap cuipnya. MOHON REVIEWNYA YAA~~ SATU PATAH DUA PATAH KATA KALIAN MENJADI SERIBU KATA BUAT MOTIVASI AUTHOR~~ YAAK ANNYEOONGG~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD STUDENT**

**Super Junior © God , SM Entertaiment and themselves**

**Bad Student © Me and my friend**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : TYPO(S), gaje, abal, ide pasaran. Ini saya buat sama temen saya namanya Syifa Ammalia. Buat yang gak suka YAOI gampang kok tinggal klik tanda x buat keluar ^^ no bashing cause I hate. **

**All couple Super Junior**

**::KyuMin::**

**::EunHae::**

**::YeWook::**

**::HanChul::**

**Dan beberapa couple crack seperti; KiHae, YeMin**

**Cast : **

**Kyuhyun as the bad student**

**Siwon as the kyuhyun's cousin**

**Sungmin as new student**

**Donghae as kyuhyun's best friends**

**Eunhyuk as sungmin's best friend**

**Heechul as captain of polite *apaan nih? -_- maksudnya ketua kedisiplinan***

**Ryeowook as yesung's best friend**

**Yesung as *bahasa inggrisnya murid yang tertindas apa? #plaaak yah pokoknya itulah***

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

.

* * *

Sore itu, entah apa kehendak Tuhan, hujan turun sangat lebat. Membasahi seluruh warga yang tengah berada diluar rumahnya. Syukur jika mereka membawa payung. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, yang perasaannya berkecamuk. Dia berlari melewati orang-orang yang tengah berusaha melindungi diri mereka dari rintikan air yang makin lama makin turun lebat. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat. **Untung dia tadi bertemu dengan salah satu siswa Paran High School, dan sekelas dengannya. Ia dengan cepat menanyakan alamat Mension pemuda itu. Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

"Kyu, kenapa Donghae belum sampai juga? Bukannya tadi ia bilang mau kerumah kita?" Siwon mengecek keluar jendela. Hujan dengan tenang nya turun deras. Sangat deras. Sederas gemuruh hati pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memencet-mencet tombol-tombol mungil di PSP nya hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang, dia sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu…," Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Matanya tetap menatap PSP yang tengah berada ditangannya. Merencanakan sesuatu? Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

"Untuk apa kau tunggu dia hyung? Naksir sama dia?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil terus menekan-nekan tombol PSP.

"Bah! Ada ada saja kau Kyu! Kau ini…."

TOK TOK TOK

Siwon yang tengah bercakap dengan Kyuhyun, langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Sesorang dari luar mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun dan dia sama-sama menatap satu sama lain.

"Apakah mungkin itu Donghae?" Siwon berlari kecil kearah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Siwon. Jarak sofanya dengan pintu tidak begitu jauh, sehingga ia dapat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Donghae, kau la…..ma? eh? Sungmin ssi?" Siwon terpaku kaget dengan tamu di depannya ini. Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan mension keluarga CHO itu. Sungmin terlihat basah kuyup dan pucat. Sungmin melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Siapa suruh badannya yang tinggi, jadi dengan gampang terlihat oleh Sungmin.

"Siwon ssi, apa kau tahu dimana Hyukkie? Haah… haah.. aku khawatir dia belum pulang," Sungmin berusaha merancang kalimatnya agar tidak terlalu tersenggal senggal.

'_Sungmin ssi pasti berlari menuju kesini…'_ Siwon membatin melihat kondisi teman barunya ini.

"Ah? Eunhyuk? Tadi, kulihat dia terakhir kali bersama Donghae. Donghae juga belum kembali sekarang. Sungmin ssi, kau basah kuyub! Masuklah kerumah, nanti akan kuambilkan handuk untukkmu," Siwon menuntun Sungmin memasuki mensionnya.

Saat memasuki mension Cho, mata Sungmin hanya tertuju pada… seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Sungmin dalam, sampai Sungmin merasa resah ditatapi seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Minnie hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sok polos. Membuat Sungmin ingin muntah.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" kali ini Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Maaf aku merepotkan mu Siwon ssi. Ya! Kyu! Apa kau tidak lihat diluar hujan? Apa perlu kau tanyakan mengapa aku basah?" Jawab Sungmin sarkatis. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Cih, Minnie hyung, berbeda sekali sikapmu saat mencium pipiku tadi," uajr Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan Evil smirknya. Sungmin hanya diam. Entah mengapa.. dada nya bergemuruh lebih cepat.

"Hm… saatnya aku membalas perbuatannmu yang tadi Minnie hyung. Kau tahu? Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, pakaian dalam mu kelihatan," Ujar Kyuhyun semakin seduktif mendekati lepas senyuman evil yang selalu tertempel di wajahnya yang tampan.

"M-mau apa kau Kyu! Y-ya!" Sungmin langsung berlari kearah Siwon yang kembali dengan handuk dan kaus.

"Ya, sudahlah Kyu, jangan mengerjai Sungmin lagi. Kau ini…" Siwon langsung mengelus kepala Sungmin yang ketakutan dengan sikap Kyu tadi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Sungmin.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk lagi lagi terdengar. Sungmin yang masih mencengram ujung kemeja Siwon, melepasnya perlahan. Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dekat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang mengerucut sangat _cute_—begitulah menurut Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku bukakan pintu dulu," Siwon berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ah iya, Sungmin ssi, ini handuk dan kausmu…" Siwon melempar gumpalan kain kearah Sungmin. Sungmin menangkapnya. Siwon bergegas kembali membukakan pintu untuk orang diluar yang—yah mungkin kehujanan.

"Siapa—Ya! Lee Donghae!" Siwon segera mencengram lengan tangan Donghae. Donghae yang pucat, dengan pakaian yang kotor, basah kuyup—sama halnya dengan Sungmin, hanya mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Biar ku ambilkan handuk, kau masuklah dulu" Ujar Siwon lembuat sambil mencengkram lengan basah Donghae dan menunutunnya memasuki rumah.

"Ah, Terimakasih Siwonnie.." Donghae duduk dengan muka yang—sangat pucat.

"Namamu Lee Donghae?" ucap Sungmin menyelidik. Donghae hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi sebelum sebuah anggukan yang diberikan Donghae untuk Sungmin.

"Kau… yang tadi membawa pergi Eunhyuk kan? Kemana Eunhyuk sekarang? Apa sudah pasti dia pulang?" sungmin berjalan mendekati Donghae. Dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hyukkie? Ah… di sudah pulang. Maafkan aku tadi tidak sopan Hyung," Donghae menunduk. Sepertinya, ada seuatu hal—besar, yang disembunyikan Donghae. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi… kenapa tadi Hyukkie menangis?

"Cih, Sungmin hyung, sok ramah," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mehrongnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan angel berhati ramah. Ah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau Hyukkie sudah pulang, aku juga harus segera pulang," ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lho? Sungmin Hyung? Sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tidak ganti baju dulu?" Siwon kembali dengan membawa handuk dan kaus untuk Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan melipat kaus itu.

"Ani, terima kasih banyak ya, Siwon ssi. Aku tidak enak, lagipula bajuku sudah mulai kering…" Sungmin berjalan karah Siwon dengan mengembalikan handuk dan kaus yang belum terjamah itu. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah yang—er? Memerah?

"ANDWEE! MINNIE HYUNG!" tiba tiba Kyuhyun berteriak. Membuat Donghae, Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum kau mengganti bajumu! Kalau ditengah jalan ada seme seme mesum melihatmu begitu kau pasti di—ah sudahlah! aku takkan mau memberikan tubuh Minnie hyung pada makhluk makhluk laknat seperti mereka!" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Sungmin. Siwon dan Donghae hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mangnae mereka itu. Sungmin mencibir.

"Seme yang paling kukuatirkan adalah kau! Muka malaikat otak evil. Ayo lepaskan! Nanti ibuku mencariku!" Sungmin dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku akan mengantarmu!" Kyuhyun mengambil 2 jaket yang tergantung di gantungan tiang dekat sofa.

"Pakai ini! Kalau tidak mau, kau benar-benar terlihat… sangat—ah lupakan!" Kyuhyun melempar jaket kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari mengambil kunci mobil.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak mudah diartikan.

"Kyu, aku pulang sendiri. aku curiga denganmu. Nanti, malah… tidak tidak." Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar ditangannya, dan berjalan mendekati pintu

"Aiissshh! Hyung! Dengarkan aku! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Dasar kau malah berfikiran negatif! Ya! Setidaknya pakai ini! Nanti kau bisa masuk angin Hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, dan memakaikan jaket berkilut tebal itu kebadan Sungmin. Badan Sungmin yang menggigil kedinginan, merasa hangat dengan jaket Kyuhyun.

"Ambil payung di dekat meja telephone di sebelah pintu hyung, diluar masih hujan," Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa payung di denkat meja disamping pintu. Entah kenapa, dengan semua perlaukan ini… Sungmin merasa berdebar. Setidaknya, khawatir berlebihan Kyuhyun masih sama.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Aku pamit semua…" Sungmin berjalan mendekati pintu dengan mengambil sebuah payung, dan membuka pintu.

"Ne, hati-hati Sungmin hyung…" Siwon tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih diam, sambil meletakkan jaketnya ke gantungan tiang. Kyuhyun mengehempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kalian…. Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan kalian," Donghae yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka pun mendapat sambutan serius dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Yesung melangkah perlahan menuju rumah mungilnya. Kakinya yang sudah mulai dingin itu ia paksakan melangkah menuju rumahnya. Entah mengapa… setelah berpisah dengan Sungmin di pertigaan tadi—mengingat tadi mereka pulang bersama,Yesung merasa ada perasaan aneh membuncah dalam dirinya. Bukan—bukan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau melibatkan Sungmin dalam masalah itu.

Yesung masuk kedalam rumahnya perlahan, mengingta ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tanpa ibu, juga tanpa ayah. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya menolak tinggal dengannya dan memilih mencari keluarga baru dan meninggalkannya. Yesung menekan knop pintu rumahnya, dan ada sepasang sepatu kecil di depan teras rumahnya.

"Pasti dia ada disini…" Yesung melepas sepatunya perlahan dan menutup payungnya yang melindunginya dari hujan deras. Ia berusaha menemukan sesosok orang yang menjadi penyanggah hidupnya—oh bukan orang tua angkat. Yesung segera memasuki ruang tamu dan melihat _orang itu._

"Seungi hyung, sudah pulang yaa.." ucapnya lembut sambil meletakkan rajutannya yang sedang ia kerjakan. Yesung hanya tersenyum manis sambil duduk disamping pemuda mungil itu.

"Ne Wookie. Sudah lama disini?"

"Ani." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memeluk Yesung.

* * *

Sungmin sudah tiba dirumahnya. Entah Sungmin yang salah lihat atau apa, Sungmin melihat seuatu—ani! Seseorang didepan pintu rumahnya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu. Dan, ternyata, orang itu adalah orang yang dicarinya beberapa jam yang lalu, Lee Hyukjae.

"H-hyukkie? Apa kau baik baik saja? A-ayo masuk," Sungmin perlahan mengangkat lengan Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang basah kuyup, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. Sungmin menuntun Hyukkie memasuki rumahnya yang mungil, yang disambut dengan ibu Sungmin.

"Minnie? Siapa it—Eh? Hyukkie?" Tanya ibu Sungmin yang tengah mencuci piring, langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan Hyukkie.

"Iya bu, ternyata aku dan dia satu sekolah. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya," Ujar Sungmin. Hyukkie menganggkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah ibu Sungmin.

"Annyeong, ahjumma… sudah lama tak bertemu.." ucap Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Ne… ah kenapa kau basah kuyup? Eh kalian berdua basah kuyup! Cepat ganti pakaian kalian!" ibu Sungmin segera mendorong mereka memasuki kamar Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah ibunya.

"Oke, yasudah, aku kekamar dulu ya," pamit Sungmin sambil membawa Hyukkie sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sungmin dan Hyukkie masuk kedalam kamar Sngmin yang benar-benar di domisil warna pink.

"Sekarang. Ceritakan. Apa yang terjadi padamu." Sungmin mengambil handuk dan kaus untuk dia dan Hyukkie.

"Minnie, aku bingung, aku harus apa? Aku… aku mencintai Hae… na-namun…"

* * *

_Flashback (baca chapter 1, dimana Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk waktu kyu sama yeppa berantem)_

* * *

Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk menjauhi tempat ini. Rasanya ada berjuta hal yang menghatui Donghae yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Eunhyuk. Pertengkaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin pusing saja. Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap pungung Donghae. Ia mengikuti semua langkahnya, walau tangannya sakit karena genggaman Donghae di tangannya sangat kuat. Donghae membawanya masuk ke kelasnya, 3-B sambil menutup pintu kelasnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas ini, mengingat sekarang sudah sangat sore. Pukul 4.30 sore.

"Hei, Hyukjae aku ingin bicara," Donghae membuka percakapan. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap kearah lain. Tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Apakah… apakah temanmu si kelinci itu mengenal Yesung? Sepertinya mereka dekat. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik. Seakan Eunhyuk tahu semua pertanyaannya.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae masih menatapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Kau… kenapa? Aishh! Sudahlah!" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tiba tiba menarik tangan Donghae.

"Apa… apa kau masih ingat? Kejadian setahun yang lalu?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Donghae tak dapat melihat jelas raut wajahnya.

"….." Donghae tak membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Sudah cukup jangan bahas itu lagi Lee Hyukjae." Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae. Dia dapat melihat kesedihan didalam mata Donghae. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku, Hae," Eunhyuk, dengan segala hasrat yang menumpuk di dalam dirinya, memeluk erat Donghae. Donghae hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua kalimat dan Eunhyuk yang ditujukan untuknya. Donghae hanya menarik nafas bimbang.

"Maaf. Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon." Donghae melepas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Eunhyuk menggingit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya selama ini. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Buliran-buliran mungil itu hanya menunggu waktu untuk jatuh, mengalir di pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Aku… aku benar-benar menyesal. Tak seharusnya… kau ku tinggalkan. Ternyata… ternyata aku masih mencintai mu…" Eunhyuk terisak pelan. Ia hanya terisak, membiarkan keheningan yang membuat suara jantungnya berdetak hebat, bagaimana cara menjelaskan betapa ia mencintai sesosok orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hyukkie. Bisakah kau lupakan aku? Kau tahu sekarang, aku mencintai Kibum. Perasaanku sudah mati terhadapmu, gara-gara kau sendiri. Disaat aku sangat mencintaiku, kau mencampakkan ku layaknya sampah. Heh? Kau kira aku tak hancur Hyukjae? Aku sangat hancur. Tetapi kau? Bersenang senang dengan kekasih barumu." Donghae tak sanggup membendung segalanya lagi. Selama ini, dialah orang yang dicampakkan. Betapa ia mencintai Eunhyuk, yang hanya dibalas kesakitan oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, air matanya perlahan turun, membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Hyukkie. Lupakan aku. Seperti aku mencampakkan aku dulu" Donghae bicara tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Pandangannya sudah kabur. Doghae hanya menatap lorong yang sangat sepi itu.

Telak dan menyesal. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil menarik nafas. Betapa bodohnya dia, menyianyiakan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Karena memang, penyesalan itu datang di belakang. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lagi. Ia sudah menyerah. Kebahagian Donghae, bukankah kebahagian juga untukknya? Kalau memang jika Donghae tidak bahagia bila bersamanya, maka ia harus menyerah. Eunhyuk menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Donghae hanya diam. Sekilas ia melirik pria mungil disebelahnya ini.

"Aku memang salah Hae. Semoga kau dan Kibum bahagia. Jangan sakiti dia, untukku" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae pelan.

"Bahagia mu, adalah bahagiaku. Jika kau dan dia bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia, Hae. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan, bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai akhir," Eunhyuk perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Ia kecup dengan lembut pipi tirus Donghae. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi Donghae dapat merasakan, kehangatan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan berbalik, melangkahkan kakiknya untuk keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Donghae hanyan terdiam, menatap Eunhyuknya yang sedang berjalan kecil menginggalkannya. Donghae menatap keluar jendela. Hujan sangat deras.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae. Kau memang bodoh. Saking bodohnya kau… aku… aku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu," Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia pun tak mengerti, perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Donghae memegang dadanya. Sakit. Ia hanya menunduk, dan buliran buliran kecil mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

Eunhyuk berjalan menembus hujan. Hujan yang deras bukanlah halangannya sekarang. Ia berjalan, seperti orang yang tak tahu arah tujuan hidup. Air matanya mengalir deras, berpacu dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Ia terdiam menatap langut yang tengah menangis seperti halnya dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu… rasanya mencintai orang sesakit ini…" Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Merasakan buliran buliran anugrah Tuhan itu menghujam dirinya. Dia mencoba meminim kan perasaan sakitnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar derap kaki mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dengannya. Toba-tiba. Hujan yang menghujamnya, perlahan berhenti. Dia mencoba membukan matanya, dan…

Seseorang memayunginya. Dan lengan hangat menyentuh pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya… begitu sakitnya mencintai seorang monyet sepertimu, hyukkie. Sampai-sampai aku frsutasi dan berubah. Dan ya, betapa sakitnya mencintai orang yang mencampakkanku, sampai sekarang. Sulit melupakkan mu, Hyukkie. Aku.. terlalu, terlalu terobsesi akan dirimu," Donghae memeluk Eumhyuk lembut. Tangannya tetap menyangga payung, memayungi dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Ia dapat menghirup aroma rambut Eunhyuk yang basah. Eunhyuk merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Ia memegang kedua dadanya, bermaksud sedikit meredam debaran jantungnya. Wajahnya memerah panas. Ia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan ini. Eunhyuk merasakan nafas hangat Donghae di tengkuknya. Dia hanya terdiam, merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bodoh. Apa kau tahu, betapa sakitnya aku melihat kau bersama Kibum," Eunhyuk cemberut. Bibirya mengerucut lucu sekali. Untung Donghae tidak dapat melihatnya—perihal Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia membalikkan tubuh Eunhyulk, agar pemuda itu dapat berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sayang. Matanya memancarkan kasih sayang, yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar egois, Hae. Aku pecundang, membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, Hae" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan imut. Membuat Donghae ingin tertawa.

"Ya, Hyukkie. Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk keras. Eunhyuk hanya mengeructukan bibir nya. Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah laku _mantan _ kekasihnya itu.

"Ya. Kau tak bilang tadi serius kan? Kau.. mau kan balikan denganku?" tiba-tiba atmosfir diantara keduanya berubah. Eunhyuk benar-benar berharap tadi Donghae hanya bercanda. Donghae mengangkat bibrnya membentuk senyum. Tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi menggenggamnya hangat sudah mulai mendingin.

"Ya. Aku serius. Sudah kubilang kan, rasaku kepadamu telah mati, Hyukkie," tangannya yang menggenggam payung, perlahan menurunkan payungnya. Memberikan sensasi dingin, buliran air yang mulai menghujam kepala mereka. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Menelsur apakah ada kebohongan diantara ucapan-ucapan Dongahe barusan.

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu seperti menahan tawa!" Eunhyuk menampar kecil pipi tirus Donghae. Donghae hanya kaget, tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YA! LEE HYUKJAE! Kenapa kau itu begitu bodoh haa?" Donghae memegangi perutnya sambilm menahan tawa. Dia kemudian melepas genggemannya di payung. Tangannya yang dingin perlahan menyentuh pipi mungil Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi, yasudah, masih ada cowok keren diluar sana, mungkin aku juga bisa pacaran sama Sungmin…" Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya. Ngambek. Donghae hanya tersenyum, sambil terus menggoda _mantan_—sekarang kekasihnya itu.

"Yaaaa! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku… aku.. AKU MENCINTAIMU! KITA BALIKAN!" Donghae berteriak ditengah hujan sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat. Wajah Eunhyuk seketika memerah. Tapi itu tersamarkan, akibat rintikan hujan di wajahnya semakin banyak. Donghae tersenyu manis sekali. Seperti anak kecil. Eunhyuk tersneyum hangat. Akhirnya kebahagiaan yang ia dambakan dan rindukan selama ini terjadi. Eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rambut basah Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah belakang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kebelakang. Seoarang cowok _maskulin _yang tinggi dengan rambut sebahu menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya, ada yang sedang berselingkuh," cowok itu merangkul tubuh Donghae akrab.

"He-Heechul hyung…."

**TBC**

**Author's note : Maaf. Satu kata tapi banyak makna. MAAPIN AUTHOR YAK! T.T author lama update. Sumpah. Bagaimana gak lama apdet? Begini ceritanya….**

**Author adalah anak SMP yang baru lulus alias udah gak make putih biru lagi #EAA**

**Tapi… inilah bagian sulit. Oke libur emang udah hamper 2 bulan setengah setelah UN, tapi….**

**Mencari SMA.**

**Reader, tau tidak? Mencari SMA itu gaak mudah. Mengingat nem author yang pas pasan tapi agak memuaskan*?*yah walo rata rata cuman 8 komaan tapi lumayan lah. Tapi….. cari SMA susah reader. Maapin author yaks..**

**Terus, yang paling tragisnya, di chapter ini kyumin nya dikit. Tragis gak tuh. Udah epepnya memendek, kyumin dikit. *reader pada kabur***

**TAPI~~ AUTHOR PERCAYA SAMA READER SEMUAA! TAU GAK, SATU REVIEW DARI KALIAN, WALAUPUN KALIAN CUMAN REVIEW "LANJUTIN" ATAU "BAGUS" AUTHOR UDAH JUNGKIR BALIK KESENENGAN! SERIUS LOOOHH! O:)**

**Makanya reader… author mohon…. *sembah sujud***

**Demi suju dan kaumnya! Yaahhaa~~**

**Reviewnya yaa :**** makasih juga buat yg review chapter satu. Kapankapan author balas ya….. **


End file.
